Underneath The anger & Betrayal
by McSexiefan
Summary: a jasam story. My take after emily's funeral. Aftermath of Jasam sleeping together after Emily's Funeral. Chapter 2 finally up
1. Chapter 1

See here's my take on Emily's funeral. Instead of going to see Puppy chow skank ho, Jason went to the only person he knew would give him comfort.

Mixed of emotions was filling Jason, anger, sadness, guilt, hate all wrapped in one. He couldn't believe his sister was dead, and it was because of him. He kept saying that he could have prevented it, that if he had come to that damn black and white ball thing like she asked him to, he would have saved her and she would have been alive by now, happy probably. But no again Jason lost someone dear to his heart because of his enemies.

Guilt was eating him alive, it was gnawing him away. Even Monica was blaming him and he knew she was right. He took everything from her, her son, her husband and now her daughter. Carly told him that it was the grief talking and that she didn't mean what she said but he knew deep down that Monica was right.

The rain started to pour over, and he let it run all over his clothes, not bothering to find some shelter. Away he was watching at the basket going down, and his mother crying, he couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't stand to see his mother in so much pain, he couldn't stand to watch his sister being buried today, this was too much, he had to get of here.  
He knew exactly where to go, this person was the only that would get through to him and help him even after what's happened.

Sam couldn't believe it, Emily was dead. Even though they've never been best friends or whatsoever, and even after what happened between her and jason she always liked her. She's been good to her when she was with jason, she even gave her some advice but now sam thought about maybe emily always wanted jason to be with her best friend Floor Whore. But it was in the past, Sam was over it or she wanted to believe she was, deep down she knew she wasn't over anything. So many things have happened over the year. She was with Jason at the beginning patching thngs up, working on their relationship and on herself too she had a job, but then the metrocourt happened, jason's dad died, she found out that she would never be able to conceive and then things got out of hands. Jason started lying to her and confiding on Elizabeth, while she was working her on "everydays heroes".

She would never forget the day she found out about jake. She did eveything, everything in her power so Jason could tell her the truth but he didn't. Then Jason was on trial, she watched Jake getting kidnapped, amelia talking shit about her, and sam in the end couldn't take it anymore and broke things off for good with Jason.

Things got even worse from that, she hired some thugs to scare elizabeth off but in the end, Jason threatened to kill her when he found out. She didn't understand how her life ended up like this. She was with Lucky only to get back to Jason and elizabeth, she hitted rock bottom, she has lost herself. She was never that weak before. But before, she wasn't in love with a certain blond blue eye gorgeous man.  
Sam couldn't handle it, she had to leave and go back to her appartment. The rain was pouring down and she needed to go. Emily's funeral was putting everything on perspective.

Who would have thought that her and Jason would have ended like this? With so much hatred, anger towards one and other? If someone had said that to sam, she woould have answered "please check yourself to roselawn"

A few moments later, Sam arrived home, dropped her purse on the counter and turned on the light. When she did, she shocked and surprised to see Jason sat on her couch. She never thought she would seem him here. She acted like he wasn't affecting her even though it's not true.

"what are you doing here? Don't tell me you are here to threaten me again, just because i slapped your skanky bitch at the ball, anyway she asked for it" checking her mail at the same time.

Jason said nothing, he didn't even understand why and how he ended up here. He was just driving and he parked in her building. He wasn't surprised to see the hatred and anger in her eyes and to hear it in her voice, but today of all day, he needed her and didn't understand it but she was the only that would help him get through all his demons without judging him. He just stood up and whispered " i don't even know how i ended up here, but i also knew i couldn't go to the penthouse."

Sam took a good look at him and her heart just shattered at what was before her eyes. He was in pain, guilt was written all over his face,his clothes were soaking wet from the rain. Even after everything that happened between them, she would always had a soft spot for him. She loved that man for three long years, she gave it all to him, that won't go overnight. So she walked up to him, took his hands and led him to her bedroom. She didn't know what possessed her to do that. She was acting on her emotions, on the moment. She'll probably regret what she was about to do but to hell with it and the consequences. Now it was all about Jason. She was going to be there for him.

She sat him on the bed and started caressing his cheeks. Her soft fingers were brushing over them and Jason closed his eyes at the familiar feeling. She bent over, kissed slightly, his eyes, his eyebrows, he cheeks, she was doing it with so much tenderness and kindness that Jason's heart wanted to bursted out of his chest. He couldn't believe that after all what they have gone through, after the hell he put her through she still wanted to take care of him and help get through this hard time.  
She stopped, brushed her fingers over his lips and looked at his eyes. The pain, the guilt, the hurt, the sadness was all over them, and she was willing to anything in her power to take it all away from him. She couldn't stand to see him like this.

She started to unbutton his black shirt, one by one, still looking straight at him making him understand that it's gonna be about him and only him.

He stopped her movement by taking her hands into his. He stood up, then cradled her beautiful face into his hands and leaned in to kiss her soft lips. He sucked her lips teasing them, he was taking his everything, rediscovering what he lost for a long time. He released her lips and stared at her eyes. Sam noticed the change, she could see the Jason she fell in love with, the man she was till in love with. His blues eyes were conveying so much emotions, Sam wanted to cry just seeing his eyes.  
She kept unbuttoning his shirt until she was done, she took it off and stared at his hard chest. She brushed her fingers his, she was trying to remember, she took her time, touching every scars, every inch of his chest. She leaned over, and kissed it, each scars, all his chest trying desperately to take the pain of those wounds physically but hopefully the wounds of soul as well. Jason closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her lips on his chest. She knew exactly how to touch him, to caress him, kiss him. He knew exactly what she was trying to do, but he couldn't wait any longer. He lifted her chin up and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss that left both of them breathless, knees weakened and panting for more and more.

He took her in his arms, her legs hooked around his waist, straddling him and a grunt came from the back of Jason's throat. He set her down on the bed, without breaking the kiss. Her hands in his hair, caressing his scalp and jason couldn't wait to have her out of her clothes.  
Softly, his lips started giving her warm and wet kisses on her cheek then went down on her neck, sucking, licking, probably giving her a hickey, sam was reacting to it, her breathing has gotten heavier, she moved her neck so he could have better access, enjoying the feeling of his soft warm lips on her skin. Only him can do it.

Gently he took off her blouse and and his lips kissed their way to her stomach, slowly he unclapsed her bra. he gave soft kisses on her breast, then started to to suck her already hard nipple, licking it, pinching with his teeth, teasing her, massaging it with his strong hands, He gave the same treatment to the other one. Sam closed her eyes at the amount of please jason was giving her. Her soft moan came out of her lips and Jason smiled hearing it.

Then, he unzipped her skirt and slided off her sharply toned legs. he bent over and gave hot kisses to her thighs, just feeling him so close to her center was making sam moaning more and panting for more. He kissed her soft folders through her black panty then with his teeth he took it off. She raised her hips to make it easier.

He moved up and kissed her long and hard while slipping two fingers into her core and circling her clit with his thumb. Sam gasped at it. His fingers inside of her, his thumb doing marvelous things to her clit and his tongues massaging hers and sucking it too.

Feeling her walls closing around his fingers, Jason curled them upward to stimulate her G-spot and there Sam was hit by an orgasm so hard and strong. He stared at her and without even warning she rolled them over so she could be on top.

She kissed her way from his lips to his neck then behind his earlobe. She nibbled it and sucked it with her teeth and tongue. She knew that was his weak spot. she knew exactly what she was doing to him. She could feel his breathing getting heavier and hear a grunt fron the back of his throat. She went down his hard sculpted chest. She was doing everything she could to make him understand that she wanted to pleasure him. Sam unbuckled his belt, then took off his black pants with his socks along leaving him with only his briefs.

She stroked his already hard erection, and felt him jerked off a little bit. She repeated the same actions that he did with her. She kissed through his briefs and jason couldn't just take it anymore. She was torturing him but he wanted to be inside of her now.  
Sam removed the last piece of clothing that separating them to form one and slipped him to her wet core. She bent over over and kissed him tenderly but then passionately on the lips.

Jason rolled them over and pinned her underneath him. He stared at her eyes and could see all the vulnerability there. She was giving all of herself to him, her body, soul,heart everything. That was the sam he fell in love with, the one that let her guards down only with him, the one that would never watched his child getting kidnapped, the one that was not on self-destructive path.

Slowy, he thrusted into her, in and out, sam gasped at the contact. she was at home. No matter what happened between them, no matter how much they've hurted each other he always be her home.  
At his each thrust, both of them were letting go of the hurt, the betrayal, the lies, the guilt everything. No words were needed, actions were speaking louder. Her nails were digging deeper in his shoulders and jason grunted at the feeling.

Feeling her legs starting to shake a little bit but also, her walls tightening around him, he picked up the pace and went faster and deepr, while Sam circled her legs aroung his waist to give him better access.  
Jason bent over and captured her lips with his in a sultry kiss.  
At that they were one, one body, one soul, one heart. They rocked each other until both of them came together and they did. The orgasm was so strong and hard that tears came out of Sam eyes. Jason took notice. and kissed them away, then he brought her lips to his in a tender kiss to seal the moment.

He stayed a littled while on top of her before rolling over, pulling her against his chest and covering them with the sheets.  
He kissed her hair, smelling the scent of it, breathing it a little bit before hitting the pillows.

Sam's was on his chest, realising what had just happened. She couldn't believe she gave herself entirely to let him in, now she was in a vulnerable position. She had to put up the walls around her heart back on otherwise she'll end up with another heartbreak and she didn't need that.

She sighed and said " you know this, change nothing between us Jason."

Jason's grip tightened around sam and answered back " You are wrong because now, everything has changed"


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was still sleeping while Sam was awake trying to figure out how she could get out of bed, but Jason was holding her so tightly against his chest that if she moved he would wake up right away, besides their legs were so intertwined so trying of leaving the bed was pointless _well for now_ Sam thought.  
Even though, her in his arms was an amazing feeling, she couldn't let things go too far. She had to protect herself, her heart from Jason because this wouldn't be good.

Jason interrupted her thoughts and said " i can hear you thinking sam." still a little bit sleepy.

She sighed and replied "good you are awake, just take your clothes, go get dress and leave." Leaving out the bed, keeping the sheets around her tiny body.

Jason stayed in bed and fired back " i am not going anywhere sam, and neither are you."

Sam turned to face him and said " what do you need more Jason, you should leave right now" collecting his clothes on the floor and laying them on bed.

The enforcer was watching intensely sam's movement; he knew she was frustrated and nervous. A few months ago, they hated each other, they couldn't stand to be in the same room, but today they just had mind blowing sex and Jason couldn't act like nothing has changed because it wouldn't be the truth. The minute he decided to see sam, that when things got different. Not when she led him to her bedroom but the second he put his mind to see sam, things weren't the same anymore.

He got up putting his briefs and pants in record then walked up to her.

"do you want me to leave? is that what you truly want?" he asked, his face so close to her that they could feel each other breath.

The brunette was getting more and more frustrated. Jason knew exactly what he was doing to her, but she wouldn't let him play her. As much as every cells of her body were aching for him, she couldn't give in, she had to restrain herself.

She answered "yes i want you to leave my apartment right now"

Even though Jason was a little bit hurt by her response, he knew she was protecting herself from him. So he added

"what about, what happened between us?" still close to her face.

"sam sighed and went to the other side of the room. She knew he was about to bring that up but she didn't want to deal with him.

"Jason what happened this afternoon was a moment of weakness."

"you really believe that Sam?"

"yes i do. You were hurt over your sister's death. You were feeling guilty about it, you were sad, mad and you just wanted comfort."she rold him facing the windows in her room.

"you think i used you Sam?" he asked

Sam closed her eyes. Tears were starting to come but she didn't want him to see it.

"Jason it doesn't matter, all right so please go, and we will never talk about what happened between us today."

"to hell to not talk about it. Sam we are going to talk about it right here and right now, you are not going to shut me out." he fire back

Sam gasped in shock. She couldn't believe her ears. "Don't you dare stand here in my apartment and tell me to not shut you out. For months i have begged you to open up to me, to talk to me but you were to busy being with your halo girl elizabeth and you now you want to talk. Jason get the fuck out of my house." she snapped and there tears started to flow and she didn't care.

Jason tried to reach out for her but she shoved him away. She didn't want him to hold her in his arms, she didn't want him to comfort her and say all the right things while stroking her back and hair to calm down. She didn't want him to do that, but she was aching badly for his touch. That was oxymoron, she didn't want to but at the same time she wanted it to. Her mind wanted something when the heart wanted something else.

Jason hated it to see her in so much and he knew he was the main cause of it. He made bad choices during this past year and he didn't know how to fix them.

"sam i know that i hurt you and-" he started but was cut off by her.

"no you don't know, you don't know what i have been through these past few months. You don't know what is like to hear to see the man you love more than life itself walking away from you after you just had brain surgery, you don't know what is like to hear that you will never be able to kids on your own. That Jason takes a toll on your heart, especially as a woman. You don't know what is like to see the supposed love of your life slipping away from you bonding with his baby mama, you don't know what is like to be lied to for months, to be kept in the dark. You don't know what is like to feel so alone, to feel so low of yourself to actually hit rock bottom, no Jason you don't know how much you've hurt me and deeply. The wounds that you made would probably never scar." she yelled at him.

All the emotions she buried in a tiny little box were back. She was in so much pain right, her heart was actually hurting, bursting wanting to get out of her chest, she was even feeling like she wanted to rip it apart with her own bare hands.

Jason's feelings were all over the place, he was hurting as much as she was right now. " all right you want to talk about this." he paused and said " you don't know what's like to have the woman that you can't live without shot in your arms, almost dying, taking a bullet that was meant for you, you don't know what is like to walk away from her when all your body was screaming to go back but you didn't. You don't know what's like to see her woman letting another man touching her and feel so stuck so helpless that you can't do nothing" At this, Sam flinched and pursued " you don't know what is like to spend months lying to the woman you are willing to die for, because you know the truth will destroy her more but no matter what you do you end up hurting her. And you don't know how it feels to be in prison, knowing your son got kidnapped and that this woman actually saw something and never told you."

Sam looked at him and saw the pain. She knew she was no saint. She knew she should have never taken out on his son. His son. what she never was able to give him but Elizabeth got a chance to after a one night stand.

"i froze Jason i told you" she whispered so low that Jason almost didn't hear it.

"but you could have told me Sam i would have understood" he pleaded but in response sam shook her head " no you wouldn't have because you didn't trust me. You didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth about Jake, you were actually listening, believing to everything Amelia was saying but never once you gave me the benefit of the doubt Jason. And you know that's what hurt the most knowing that i could see in your eyes that you didn't trust me."

"you didn't trust me enough to tell me about your pasts, about bill Monroe" he said

"Jason you always told me that my past didn't matter to you, that as long as we have each other, everything was going to be all right, but that was a big fat lie." she fired back.

Silence filled the room, both of them were staring at each other eyes, both of them hurt by each other actions, both of them wanting something that was out of reach for the time being.

Sam looked down sighed and said "You know we could spend hours arguing back and forth but this won't change anything. What is done is done all we can do is move forward and hope for the best."

" i want to move forward with you sam. I want to-"

"no Jason, we would never be able to move forward. Jason a few months ago you broke into my apartment and threatened to kill me. Kill me. Those words actually came out of your mouth. I know that i have hurt you i know that but never once i thought that one day you could have said those words to me. And you know what killed me the most was the look on your face, the intensity in your eyes and in your voice, your body language; you were willing to end my life Jason. How do you want us to move forward from that? I have watched your son getting kidnapped, i hired some thugs to scare your elizabeth away and now you are saying that you want to move forward. Jason there's too much baggage between us too much history to do that"

Jason reflected on everything sam said. He couldn't believe himself that he threatened her. That night he didn't even think of her as the sam he knew and the one he fell in love with. He thought of her as an enemy someone to take care of in case she did something to hurt his family.  
But she was his family and even after everything she still was. But how can they move on together from all the hurt and the betrayals, they both played their parts.  
Would they able to get back to what they lost, to find their trust back?


End file.
